


#1 In the Beginning

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat





	#1 In the Beginning

Nancy let out a small sigh of discontent as she sat at her desk and stared out the window. It’s not like River Heights wasn’t beautiful in the Fall, because it was. She loved the orange of the leaves, slightly brighter than her hair, waving to her as they fall from their precarious grasp on the branches. However, it had been over two weeks since Nancy had solved a case and the lack of anything going on was getting the best of her. Luckily Bess and George had seen this predicament coming since before her last case was solved and were planning an outing. Nancy didn’t know any of the details, a little mystery that could only be solved by time. Her only clue was that she needed an overnight bag. Nancy always had one packed for emergency situations, but this time she took even more precautions and added her favorite compass, extra batteries for her flashlight, matches, duct tape (dual purpose for George to threaten Bess with to be quiet at night), some rope, red and white flags, bug spray, a few granola bars, and of course, several Koko Kringles. With Bess and George doing the planning Nancy had no idea what to expect, she could only hope George helped mellow out the plans and flush them out a bit more than just Bess. Not like it would matter, trouble always seemed to brew whenever the three were together, much to Bess’ dismay. Nancy began to lose herself in thought over the upcoming adventures to surely come as the leaves swirled outside when she was abruptly jarred to reality by the ringing of her phone.


End file.
